


Tomorrow

by Norsenerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenerd/pseuds/Norsenerd
Summary: Alistair says goodbye to his Queen as she ventures off for a cure, and reminisces about her and their time together.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a product of listening to 'Evermore' from Beauty and the Beast and making myself sad by realizing that this probably sums up Alistair's feelings about the female warden. It was also written really late at night and just wow.

               Alistair had said his goodbyes as he walked her outside. He looked down at her and just stared at her, memorizing every detail of her face. He had done the same thing the moment he realized he loved her. Seeing her in armor again he realized that the only thing that really changed was her hair, instead of a shoulder length shaggy mess from battle, was now longer and neatly plaited down her back.     She looked up at him, smiled and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Her gloved hand brushed against his cheek.

               “I’ll be back and I’ll be back with a cure.”

               “I know,” Alistair replied. He kissed her again and held her in his arms. Unfortunately the loving goodbye was cut short when Eamon started babbling about needing his signature. Alistair was about to tell him to bugger off but she pressed a finger to his lips.

               “Duty calls. This is for the best anyway. I fear you won’t let me go if you stay here. Take care of Bartholomew,” she said patting the old mabari, “and you take care of Alistair.”

               “Alistair!” Eamon called and she turned her back so all he saw was the shield of Highever. Alistair frowned and turned to his duties back in the castle.

               Once in his study Eamon talked but none of it seemed to register. Alistair couldn’t focus.

               “Not today Eamon,” Alistair said.

               “But Alistair-“

               “Ferelden will survive if I don’t sign a bloody decree for one day.” Alistair got up and climbed up to a tower and filled with a mixture of happiness and longing. He could see her riding her horse down the road.

               Before meeting her he had been focused on being a Grey Warden, and stopping the Blight. He remembered when he first met her. The lone survivor of the betrayal against the Cousland family. Alistair had heard that she vehemently disagreed to going with Duncan and becoming a warden even when her father told her to insisting that unless they all left as a family she would stay and cut down as many of Howe’s men as possible. It got to the point where Duncan had to conscript her. Alistair had remembered stories about the Cousland family and how they were natural leaders. That became very apparent when they needed to go into the forest, despite being in charge, she quickly took over the role. Not that he minded. He became grateful for it after the catastrophe at Ostagar.

It was just the two of them left. The witches had nursed them back and Alistair was just in shock and anger. When she woke up her first thought was her brother and Alistair begged her not to leave him. He remembered the look on her face. It was surprise and she also seemed to look at him as though she had only just then noticed he was there. Instantly, the Cousland rose to the occasion. She took on the role of leader, gathered a group of people from all walks of life and helped solve every problem they encountered.

At first, Alistair had thought his feelings were just that of admiration for a formidable leader. But he noticed that whenever he made her smile or laugh he felt his stomach flip and his whole mood improving. It was a while before Alistair realized his feelings were much more than admiration.

Now he she was fading from view. Leaving him in the position she had assigned him. He let out a sigh. She would always be with him. There wouldn’t be a day that he didn’t think of her. There wouldn’t be a decision he made where she wasn’t in his mind. He would always be here waiting for her return. For him, tomorrow would never come until she came back to him.

“She’ll be back tomorrow,” Alistair said to himself, “I hope tomorrow comes soon.”


End file.
